Mismatch
by Seylin
Summary: Drabbles. A visit from a group of Southern Water Tribe warriors brings surprises for Zuko. Slash. Mpreg.
1. Mismatch

**Fandom**: Avatar: The Last Airbender  
**Pairing**: Zuko/Sokka  
**Prompt**: Surprise

Zuko yawned into his hand as he made his way to the main room where he held court. The sun was just barely rising over the palace wall but his advisors had come and said that his first guests had arrived. A group from the Southern Water Tribe. If it had been anyone else, Zuko would have made them wait, but not this group. He couldn't deny the flutter of hope in his stomach that Sokka had come with this group.

It had been just over a year since he had seen the other warrior.

"I'm sorry sir, no packages are allowed on your person when entering court except for gifts," he heard a guard outside the doors say. Zuko slowed as he saw a group of eight men standing outside the court's massive doors.

"Yeah? Well this isn't any gift for the Fire Lord and I'm not removing it. Believe me; the baby in this sling isn't going to harm your precious Fire Lord."

"Baby?" The guard blinked and looked at the eight men. "But there is no woman among your group."

"So? Just because I have a baby means there has to be a woman?"

Zuko chuckled. He knew that smart aleck voice. Sokka.

"Guard, is there a reason you're holding up my court?" Zuko questioned. The guard went to attention.

"I'm sorry sir but my orders-"

"These men are my guests, friends of the Fire Nation. Let them in." Zuko tried to meet Sokka's gaze but the blue eyed warrior was looking anywhere but at him. With a sigh Zuko entered the room and took his seat. When the group was standing before him he gave them a smile. "Welcome members of the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka, I am surprised… the Fire Nation has not accepted a child's life as a present in many years."

Sokka's mouth dropped open and anger flashed through his blue eyes. "My baby is not some gift!"

Zuko's good eye widened. "_Your_ baby?"

Sokka paled slightly and the other members of his group looked uncomfortable. "Er… yeah… she's mine. A lot can happen in a year."

"Apparently." Zuko wanted to ask who Sokka's wife was; he wanted to see the child, to see if she took after Sokka or her mother. He wanted to talk to Sokka about so much. Zuko sat up straighter as he went into business mode. "So what have you come here for today?"

Sokka stood straighter as well. The rest of his group did the same sensing the mood had changed. "We members of the Southern Water Tribe have come to petition the Fire Nation for aid."

"Aid?" Zuko questioned. "What happened that you would require aid?"

"A large earthquake," Sokka answered. "The ice has broken in many places, homes were destroyed… we are still located the dead."

Zuko looked sharply at his advisors. "Why was I not made aware of this before now?"

Advisor Jonan gulped, looking through his papers quickly. "It-it was not deemed a cause of high importance my lord…"

"_Not_ of high importance?" Zuko demanded. He looked back at the group of water tribesmen. "How many have died?"

"That we know of… nearly seventy," Sokka answered. Zuko turned his gaze back to Advisor Jonan.

"Seventy lives is not important to you Jonan?"

"Forgive me my lord…"

Zuko chose to ignore that. He would deal with Jonan later. "Sokka, I will look at this matter more closely later today to determine the help you need and what we can do. Until then you and your men will be provided for as my guests. Casko, show these men to the guest suites, make sure nothing is spared."

A second advisor stepped forward and bowed to Zuko. Turning to Sokka and the rest of his group he beckoned them to follow. Sokka glanced over his shoulder as they were led out of the room and found Zuko watching him. A blush appeared on his cheeks before he could stop it. 

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko will come see you within the next few hours, if you need anything before then there is a guard who will send for it stationed at the end of the hall," Advisor Casko explained as he showed Sokka his room.

"Thank you," Sokka said, his mouth open in awe as he looked about the room. The advisor excused himself and Sokka slowly removed his daughter from the sling around his neck and shoulder. "Welcome home Nazomi."

His brown haired baby yawned and wiggled in his arms. Slowly she blinked and Sokka felt a nervous flutter in his stomach as he stared into her eyes. One blue eye and one gold eye stared back at him.


	2. Truth

**Fandom**: Avatar: The Last Airbender  
**Pairing**: Sokka/Zuko  
**Prompt**: Truth

_Sokka groaned as a set of hot lips and an even hotter feeling tongue made their way down his bare chest. Cracking his eyes opened he propped himself up slightly and looked down at the mess of black hair that belonged to his Zuko. He could just barely see the white of Zuko's teeth as they grazed along his abs._

_"Fish sticks Zuko!"_

_Golden eyes glanced up in amusement as Sokka fell back against the sweet smelling grass. "Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" Zuko questioned. His warm breath against the wetness left by his tongue caused Sokka to shiver._

_"Take it however you want! Just move your lips lower already!"_

_"Patience Sokka… we have all night," Zuko purred._

_Sokka knew they had all night, the full moon shown brightly down on them in their little hidden spot in the garden. He also knew the moon's light wasn't supposed to feel warm but this light did. Sokka briefly thought of Yue, maybe the warmth was her gift as she watched. He wondered if she was enjoying this display._

_"Please Zuko… I need you so bad. We have all night, we can go again later. Hell, we can stay up all night if you want!"_

_Zuko's lips covered his suddenly, effectively shutting him up. Sokka groaned into the kiss, trapping Zuko's tongue with his lips for a moment. The muffled groan quickly turned into a pained moaned as he was claimed as Zuko's once more._

* * *

Sokka laid Nazomi on her back with pillows on each side to keep her from rolling off the bed. He didn't think that would happen, but his baby was almost a year old and had recently started crawling so he wasn't going to take any chances.

Quickly he unpacked the few things he had brought with them before going back to the bed. Moving one pillow he lay down beside Nazomi and tickled her stomach. Nazomi squealed and wiggled under his fingers bringing a smile to Sokka's face. He yawned. It was still rather early and he didn't know what time Zuko would be showing up but he doubted it would be until much later.

"Daddy's going to take a little nap Naz. We'll find something to eat when I wake up okay?" His knack for nicknaming things had matured somewhat since the birth of his daughter. Nazomi blew spit bubbles at him; Sokka took that to mean that she didn't mind his taking a nap. Stretching out on his side beside her, he pillowed his head with his arm and closed his eyes. Sleep came much faster than he would ever admit.

* * *

Zuko's court dismissed for two hours so everyone could get some lunch. He hadn't had time to check into any aid for Sokka but he still wanted to talk to the other man. They had so much to talk about…

Ordering lunch for himself and Sokka and a bottle of milk for the baby, Zuko headed toward the rooms that had been given to the water tribe group. The guard at the end of the hall told him which room Sokka had taken, also telling him that the other men had been out of their rooms but Sokka had not. Frowning to himself Zuko headed to Sokka's room, entering without knocking, this was his palace after all.

The scene that met his eyes had his heart melting. Sokka lay sleeping peacefully; the baby was sitting up playing with her feet. Zuko's breath caught as she looked up at him. This girl child had a stunning set of eyes. One was bright blue and the other golden. He felt frozen as she watched him then just as quickly she smiled and reached her arms out to him.

Walking over to the bed Zuko picked the baby up. She gurgled, her fingers burying themselves in his clothes. "Baba."

"Baba is on the way little one," Zuko said quietly, not wanting to wake Sokka just yet. Slowly he sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at the little girl. She looked very much like Sokka and this fact made her beautiful.

A knock came at the door, dragging a groan out of Sokka as he rolled over onto his back. Zuko motioned for the women bringing the trays of food in to be quiet. He watched as they left and then turned his attention back to Sokka. If old habits died hard… Sokka should wake because of the smells of the food in three… two… one…

"Mm… food…" Sokka blinked sleepily, yawning as he sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair. He glanced over at the table that held the food, a look of confusion on his face before he looked to the other side. Panic was the only emotion that Zuko could read when Sokka saw that his daughter wasn't lying where she had been.

"I have her," Zuko stated. Sokka jumped at the sound of his voice, their eyes met for a second and then Sokka's eyes went to Nazomi in Zuko's arms. She had one of her feet in her mouth, sucking on it. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you?" Sokka questioned.

Zuko's jaw clenched. "Tell me what Fire Nation _whore_ gave you you're daughter?"

Sokka tensed. "No whore," he said quietly.

"Then who? Only Fire Nation people have golden eyes!" Nazomi whimpered at Zuko's raised voice.

Sokka met Zuko's eyes. "You."


	3. Instinct

**Fandom**: Avatar: The Last Airbender  
**Pairing**: Zuko/Sokka  
**Prompt**: Instincts

_Aang and Katara were helping rebuild in some areas were the Eastern Air Temple when the first ripple had pulsed through the spirit world. Aang stilled, waiting to see if anything else followed but nothing did immediately._

_"Aang?" Katara questioned giving him a concerned look._

_Aang didn't like the feel of that ripple. Something wasn't right. "I think we should take a break," he said. He didn't even wait for any agreement, just moved to a rock and got into a meditating position. Katara's concern grew; it wasn't like Aang to drop the work they were doing so quickly. But she couldn't question him until he came out of his meditation._

_The disturbance ripples came more clearly now that he was in the spirit world. "Roku?" Aang questioned. "What's happening?" There was no answer and that worried Aang, Roku or… someone always came when he called. Suddenly the spirit world seemed to give a violent shake and things cracked around him. Aang felt himself wrapped in a cool embrace and looking over his shoulder he found Yue holding onto him. "Yue? What's going on?"_

_The moon spirit didn't speak until the shaking had stopped. She let him go and Aang started to feel the dead passing from the mortal realm into the spirit world. His eyes widened. "What happened?"_

_"A large earthquake has struck the Southern Water Tribe," she stated. Aang's eyes widened further and he immediately started searching for Sokka's life thread. It had been so weak after Nazomi's birth but in the past few months it had grown much stronger. "Sokka is fine, scared but fine," Yue said just as Aang found the warrior's life thread. Aang let out a sigh of relief. "They need your help, quickly."_

_"Right," he agreed and pulled out of the spirit world. Aang was immediately on his feet and Katara was by his side. "We have to go."_

_"Where? Why?" She asked._

_"The Southern Water Tribe. There's been a big earthquake… lots of people have died, I saw them."_

_Katara's eyes widened, a hand coming up to her mouth. "S-Sokka? Naz?"_

_"Fine, but we need to hurry," Aang replied. Katara whipped into action, explaining to the villagers why they had to leave so suddenly. Aang saddled Appa and when Katara jumped on she urged Appa to go as fast as he could._

**xxx**

Zuko stared at Sokka, not sure he had heard the other man right. Finally he blinked and shook his head. "Me? What the hell do you mean me?"

"You're the one who gave me Nazomi," Sokka replied.

Zuko continued to stare at Sokka. His mind was whirling. "Sokka… I'm trying to comprehend this but you're missing one very obvious point. I am a _guy_."

Sokka snorted. "Oh believe me, that's one point I'm not missing. That _point _is what stuck me and gave me this kid."

"But we're _guys_ Sokka! Two men cannot create a child together!"

"Another fact I am very aware of," Sokka stated. Zuko growled and fixed him with a glare. Sokka sighed. "Listen Zuko, I'm being honest with you. Nazomi is yours. I haven't _been_ with anyone since I left you, much less someone from the Fire Nation."

"How do I know that?" Zuko regretted the words instantly but there was no taking them back. "You've been gone for almost a year. How do I know you didn't spread your legs for some other Fire Nation man? Hell _men_."

Sokka tensed and his face went red with rage. He stood, fists clenched at his sides. "How…" Sokka struggled for words. "How _dare_ you! The _only_ one I've ever given myself to is you… you… you asshole!"

"Two men cannot create a child!" Zuko stated again.

"Well we did!" Sokka still looked close to punching Zuko, his blue eyes burning brightly with anger. "Look, I didn't come here to have my honor questioned. Nazomi is _your_ daughter and I thought you might like to meet her. I guess I was mistaken so you can give me _my_ daughter back and we'll leave. You won't have to worry about either of us." Sokka stepped forward to take Nazomi from Zuko but the Fire Lord stepped back.

Zuko knew Sokka was being honest, the tone of his voice told Zuko that. He looked back down at Nazomi who was staring at him with those mismatched eyes. "But… how?"

The other man sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as he sat on the bed again. "I wish I had all the answers, I really do. All I know is when we were in the garden that night the few days before I left; the full moon was shining down on us. I remember thinking about Yue. You remember Yue right?"

At one point the mention of Yue had made Zuko jealous. He knew how much Sokka had loved her. But he had come to peace with the past relationships that Sokka had had. Though, he didn't like the thought of Sokka thinking of her while they were engaged in… that. "The Northern Water Tribe princess who became the moon spirit after Zhao killed the other."

"Yeah well, I was thinking of her, wondering if she was liking the show." Zuko smirked, he couldn't help it, that was so… Sokka. "A few months later I was gaining weight and then I felt something move. Freaking out is an understatement. I thought I was possessed!"

"How did you determine otherwise?" Zuko questioned.

"Yue came," Sokka answered. "She said she had seen how happy we were, not just in the garden. She knew as Fire Lord you would have to provide an heir so she gave me this gift."

Zuko stared at him. "So… this could happen again?"

"Full moons, when her power is at it's strongest," Sokka confirmed. Zuko looked down at Nazomi again, her eyes were closed and she had a tight grip on his robe with one hand. Her free hand was near her mouth and she was sucking her thumb. "Beautiful isn't she?"

"She is," Zuko agreed softly. After having such a rotten childhood, other than the love his mother gave him of course, he had always wanted a family of his own. A chance to do things right. Then he had found Sokka. Because they were both men it was… had been impossible. Of course, they both knew that their affair couldn't last because of that fact, which was why Sokka had left to begin with. "How old is she?"

"Just turned eleven months."

Zuko tensed and stood sharply causing Nazomi to wake. He fixed Sokka with another glare. "My daughter is almost a year old and you didn't think it was right to tell me?" He demanded.

Nazomi didn't like the tone of Zuko's voice and started to cry. He glanced down at her before unconsciously moving to the table, ranting to Sokka all the while, to get the bottle he had requested for her. Sokka watched as Zuko adjusted Nazomi in his arms and started feeding her; he couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"What _are_ you smiling at Sokka?"

"You, look at yourself Zuko."

Zuko looked down and realized what he had done on instinct. Marveling over the fact that he was taking care of his daughter so easily, Zuko sat at the table that the food had been spread on. Sokka moved to sit on the other side of the table and started to eat. When Nazomi finished her bottle Zuko looked at Sokka unsure of what to do.

"Lay her against your shoulder and rub her back in slow circles and she'll burp. Don't bounce or rock her though or you'll end up with milk all over that fine robe."

Zuko followed the instructions, smiling when Nazomi burped for him. "Tell me Sokka, I want to know everything. Why didn't I know sooner? You could have sent a hawk, a messenger, something."

Sokka stared down at the table. "I almost died. That's why you didn't know."


	4. Healing

**Fandom**: Avatar: The Last Airbender  
**Pairing**: Zuko/Sokka  
**Prompt**: Healing  


* * *

  
_Sokka gritted his teeth, sweat pouring off his face. "Will someone get this damn kid outta me?"_

Katara rang out a cloth of cool water and rubbed the sweat from his face with it. "I'm sorry Sokka. I wish I knew what to do!"

"I don't care what you do, just get it outta me!"

Katara closed her eyes as she wetted the cloth again. It was all she could do until the moon rose and Yue could tell her what to do. Sokka had been in; well what she could only guess was labor for the majority of the day. But there wasn't anywhere for the baby to come out like there was on a female's body. He was just lucky that he had gone into labor the day of the full moon. All they could do was try to keep him as comfortable as possible until Yue came.

After a few more minutes Sokka went still. Katara panicked thinking he had died. Her only comfort was the steady, if labored, rise and fall of his chest. Aang did his best to help but he was as clueless in this situation as her. The hour was the most stressful yet. Katara had never been more relieved than when the moon's gentle light filled their igloo.

"Yue, thank goodness!" She exclaimed. "What do I do?"

"Be calm Katara, that is the first thing. Sokka needs you to be strong for him," Yue stated. "Next you need a sharp knife. You're going to have to remove the child."

**xxx**

Zuko's eyes widened. "You almost died?" He repeated.

Sokka nodded. He raised a hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "A lot of this is just from what Aang and Katara told me. I don't remember a lot from those first few months after Nazomi was born." He looked up at Zuko to make sure he wanted to hear this.

"Everything," Zuko stated.

"So Yue came and walked Katara through the steps to remove Nazomi because my body didn't create a way for her to come out." Sokka pulled his tunic apart and showed Zuko the pale scar in the middle of his stomach. "Aang said Nazomi came out crying as loud as he ever heard. I lost a lot of blood. Gran-gran took care of Nazomi while Katara turned her attention to me. She healed me as best she could but I was still really weak. Yue told her that I would be weak for the first few months and she was right. I guess it was where my body wasn't really… equipped to handle having a baby."

Zuko listened, unable to believe what Sokka had went through. "Katara and the Avatar… one of them could have told me about my daughter."

"_Our_ daughter," Sokka corrected.

"Right, our daughter." Zuko gave Sokka a little smile before he looked back down at Nazomi.

"I guess they were too worried about me to really think about it," Sokka explained with a shrug. He had honestly never asked his sister or Aang why they hadn't told Zuko about Nazomi. "Or maybe they thought it was my duty to tell you."

"Nazomi…" The baby girl blinked at her name and looked up at Zuko.

"It means 'hope'," Sokka told him. "Yue named her. I thought it fit, being your daughter… and heir…"

"I'm not sure how to explain this to my advisors. I can tell you I'm relieved that it's you and not some random woman I had to take as my Lady." Zuko moved closer to Sokka. "Are you going to stay?"

Sokka shivered at the chill that went down his spine at Zuko's sudden warmth beside him. "I-If you want me to. I'd like to be here with you and Nazomi, watch her grow up."

Zuko shook his head. His smile grew wider as he looked at Sokka. "Stupid peasant," he murmured.

"Hey!" Sokka cried out indignantly.

"Sokka, you wouldn't just be here in the background. You would be my consort," Zuko stated. "You would have the second most power in the Fire Nation."

Sokka's blue eyes widened. "O-oh!"

* * *

Want more?

Review!


	5. Consort

**Fandom**: Avatar: The Last Airbender  
**Pairing**: Sokka/Zuko  
**Prompt**: Consort

* * *

Nazomi's nose scrunched up and she started to wiggle in Zuko's grasp. It only took a moment for a new smell to meet Zuko's nose. "What is that?"

Sokka recovered himself enough to let out a little laugh. "She's eaten, what do you think that smell is?" He stood and came around to take Nazomi from Zuko. "She needs to be changed."

"Let me do it," Zuko said.

"What?"

"She's my daughter as well Sokka and I've missed out on nearly a year of these things. Let me change her? Please?"

Well…when Zuko put it that way, it was all Sokka could do to say, "Okay". After Zuko stood, they went over to the bed and Sokka got out the things they would need. He stood back and let Zuko change their daughter, telling him what to do but not moving to help him. "Good job Zuko," he said when the other was done.

"Did I do it right?"

"Oh believe me, if you didn't she would let you know," Sokka told him with a little smile.

There was a knock at the door before a guard poked his head in. "My Lord, your advisors would like to resume court if it pleases you."

"I'll be there in a moment. Tell Advisor Casko that I would like to meet with him and the rest of my advisors when court ends."

"Yes m'lord," the guard answered closing the door.

"I want you and Nazomi at the meeting, I'll send a guard for you," Zuko stated.

"Alright…" Zuko gave Sokka a small smile before leaning in and brushing their lips together. Sokka's face lit up with a heated blush. The kiss had only been feather light but minutes after Zuko had left, Sokka's lips were still burning. 

* * *

Many curious glances were cast toward Sokka as he entered the meeting room with Nazomi in his arms. When Zuko entered he had Iroh move to his left hand side vs. the seat he had had on the right and then had Sokka sit on his right. This caused a round of murmuring to go through the advisors until Zuko cleared his throat.

"I have an announcement to make. Upon speaking with Sokka of the Water Tribe, I have learned that by an act of divine intervention I have an heir to the throne."

Each of the advisors blinked at Zuko and then at each other. Finally one spoke up, "Who?"

Just then Nazomi gave a cry and Sokka lifted her to his shoulder to sooth her. Iroh's face split into a wide grin. "I am a great uncle!" He stood and went over to Sokka, holding his hands out, silently asking to hold his great niece.

"Nazomi is my and Sokka's daughter. She is my heir and will be treated as such. I will also be taking a consort as of today. Within the next few days we will have an official ceremony announcing that Sokka is my consort," Zuko stated.

"My Lord!" One advisor exclaimed.

"This is not up for argument, my decision is final." 

* * *

Healing Last | Next Future

**A/N**: The next piece will probably be the last in this little series. I say probably because I never know when or where inspiration will strike.


	6. Future

**Fandom**: Avatar: The Last Airbender  
**Pairing**: Zuko/Sokka  
**Prompt**: Future

* * *

3 years later…

Zuko sat on his throne reading over a detailed account of an issue one of his subjects was having in his nation. As he read, said subject kneeled before him waiting. When Zuko lowered the paper he asked, "Is there anything else you would like to add to this account?"

"No highness, that is everything."

Zuko nodded and opened his mouth to speak when the door at the side of the throne room was thrown open and a giggling child ran through. "Papa!" She squealed throwing herself into Zuko's arms. Zuko smiled, tickling Nazomi and she laughed. After a moment he settled her against his side and looked back at his subject.

"The person paying you for your crops did make an error, though he is not to be considered at fault. A decision was made after he had left the city and caused him to pay the wrong amount for the crops. I will send someone out within the week to the towns this mistake was made in so that it may be corrected, you and your neighbors will be reimbursed for the money you lost," Zuko told him.

The man smiled. "Thank you highness I will pass the word along."

When the man had gone Zuko looked at his aide. "Let's break for an hour."

"Yes my lord."

Zuko stood, making sure Nazomi was steady on her feet he took her hand and led her out of the room. As they walked down the hallway Sokka appeared around the corner. Zuko could see that his lover was relieved. Nazomi let go of his hand and ran to Sokka who picked her up and spun her around.

"There you are my little monkey, escaping in the _two_ seconds I looked away. She didn't disturb anything important did she Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"No, I was just finishing up with a subject before lunch."

"Oooh lunch! I have it all ready in our room."

"Let's go then," Zuko said with a smile.

**xxx**

Sokka tucked Nazomi into his and Zuko's bed, kissing her cheek before he returned to Zuko's side. "She asleep?" Zuko asked, Nazomi had almost been sleep when Sokka took her to their bed but not quite. Sokka had left the door open to their bedroom in case Nazomi needed them.

"Out like a light," Sokka answered. He reached out and picked up a strawberry, taking a bite of and then sucking on the sweet treat.

Zuko groaned softly as he leaned closer. "You know how your lips drive me crazy."

Sokka grinned. "I know," he said.

Pressing his lips to Sokka's neck he started to kiss the tan skin there. Reaching out Zuko traced his fingers down the hems of Sokka's robes. He warmed the tips of his fingers slightly before slipping them into Sokka's robe; he was rewarded with a gasp.

Working his way up to Sokka's ear, Zuko nibbled on the skin which made Sokka shiver. "Have you given anymore thought to what we talked about?" Zuko asked in a deep voice.

Sokka swallowed hard. "_Now_?"

"I just want to know."

Sokka made a keening sound as Zuko's hand moved lower. "I'm up for it if it happens," Sokka panted. "But I don't know how it happened before."

Zuko smirked. "Guess we'll have a lot of fun finding out huh?" He pushed Sokka down on the pillows, pressing his lips against Sokka's to keep any sounds from waking their daughter.

Later, after Nazomi's nurse had come to take her for her tutoring, Sokka walked Zuko back to the throne room. As they reached the door they shared a short kiss. "Rule well," Sokka told him.

As the tan boy walked away Zuko watched him. Normally he waited until Sokka had turned the corner before he went into the throne room. Now he was glad he watched because his eyes widened as the moon spirit, Yue, appeared walking by Sokka. As Sokka turned the corner Yue turned to him and gave him a wink.

**THE END**


End file.
